Problem: Complete the equation. $\dfrac{9}{8} ~=~ 9 \times $
${\text{What number}}$ can we add $9$ times to make $\dfrac98$ ? $\dfrac{0}{8}$ $\dfrac{1}{8}$ $\dfrac{2}{8}$ $\dfrac{3}{8}$ $\dfrac{4}{8}$ $\dfrac{5}{8}$ $\dfrac{6}{8}$ $\dfrac{7}{8}$ $\dfrac{8}{8}$ $\dfrac{9}{8}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{8}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{8}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{8}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{8}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{8}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{8}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{8}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{8}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{8}$ $=\overbrace{{\dfrac1{8}} +{\dfrac1{8}} + {\dfrac1{8}} +{\dfrac1{8}} + {\dfrac1{8}} + {\dfrac1{8}} + {\dfrac1{8}} + {\dfrac1{8}} + {\dfrac1{8}}}^{{9}\text{ eighths}} $ $=\dfrac{{9}\times{1}}{{8}}$ $\dfrac{9}{8} = 9 \times {\dfrac{1}{8}}$